phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)
S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) (bản dịch: S.T.Q.T. (Sóc Trong Quần Tôi)) là một tên nhạc rap, hip hop xuất hiện trong tập phim Comet Kermillian bởi nhóm 2 Guyz N the Parque tại công viên Danville. Lời bài hát Street Performer 1: Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream! Candace: AHHHHHHH! There are squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: That girl's got some serious squirrels in her pants. Candace: There are squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Tell me what's making you jump like that! Background singers: S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, ain't got no rats Background singers: S-I-M-P, Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be moving like me Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P) Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, watering your plants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah, hypnotize me, put me in a trance Background singers: S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence living in France Background singers: She can't see the- Candace: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P) Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Candace: AAH! Street Performer 1: Wow! She had actual squirrels in her pants. Street Performer 2: We just got served. Bản dịch Street Performer 1: Bây giờ một ai đó, bất cứ ai, tất cả mọi người cùng la hét lên! Candace: Á Á Á! Có sóc trong quần của tôi! Street Performer 1: Có một số sóc nghiêm trọng của cô gái trong quần của mình. Candace: Có sóc trong quần của tôi! Street Performer 1: Nói cho tôi biết tại sao bạn lại nhảy lên! Background singers: S-T-Q-T, sóc trong quần tôi! Street Performer 1: Trong đó không có gà, không có chuột Background singers: S-T-Q-T, Candace and Background singers: Sóc trong quần tôi! Street Performer 1: S rồi T rồi Q rồi đến T, Thì có lẽ bạn có thể di chuyển như tôi Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P) Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, watering your plants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah, hypnotize me, put me in a trance Background singers: S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence living in France Background singers: She can't see the- Candace: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P) Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Candace: AAH! Street Performer 1: Wow! She had actual squirrels in her pants. Street Performer 2: We just got served. Nhạc sĩ sáng tác Thông tin cơ sở Cước chú Thể_loại:Bài hát